1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for transferring a plurality of rolls, and a roll supply carriage.
2. Description of the Related Art
For manufacturing photographic films of photosensitive material, there are required a number of processes including a process of producing a wide elongate sheet-like film, a process of winding the sheet-like film into a roll, and a process of cutting the roll into strips and accommodating the strips in cases, thus manufacturing desired films. These processes are generally performed on different production lines, with intermediate products being required to be fed in a light-shielded fashion between the processes.
One conventional apparatus for supplying rolls to a film production apparatus is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 53-51371, for example. According to the disclosed apparatus, a plurality of rolls are retained on a roll retainer shaft, and pushed, one at a time, to the film production apparatus by an actuator. Since the rolls are of a photosensitive material, they are transferred to and from the roll retainer shaft in a dark chamber.
A mechanism for holding a film production apparatus in a light-shielded fashion is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 7-34759, for example. The disclosed mechanism is associated with a light-shielding door applicable to a supply opening for supplying rolls therethrough. The disclosed mechanism comprises a labyrinth structure disposed around the peripheral edges of the door to prevent external light from entering through the supply opening into the film production apparatus.